Per-Agar Riel
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Míreth is half dwarf and half elf who lives in Rivendell. This of course baffles Thorin, whereas the fact intrigues young Prince Fili. Will Thorin allow the young half-breed to go the quest with them? When they find out her parentage, will Thorin allow her to continue on the quest? Will Thorin finally accept Fili and Merith's relationship? And will young Fili still love her?
1. Chapter 1

Per-Agar Riel

**I do not own The Hobbit in any way.**

_Italics - Elvish or Khuzdul (except where spelled out) _

* * *

The dwarves entered the courtyard with Gandalf.

A brunette elf and a small blonde descended the stairs.

She had the pointed ears of an elf, but she was the size of a dwarf.

"Hey Fili, what do you reckon she is?" Kili asked.

"A half breed if ever I saw one", Balin said.

"Half breed?" Kili asked.

"Her mother and father were of two different races", Balin said.

"Then what is she?" Fili asked.

"Half dwarf and half elf", Balin explained.

"That's possible?" Fili asked.

"It's rare, but occasionally it happens", Balin said.

"Mithrandir", Lindir said.

"Lindir", Gandalf said. His eyes fell on the small blonde.

"It has been a while Master Gandalf", she said.

Fili noticed how musical her voice was.

"Yes it has been, but I could never forget a face as beautiful as yours, Míreth", Gandalf said.

"_We heard you had crossed into the Valley_", Lindir said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond", Gandalf said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here", Míreth said.

"Not here?" Gandalf asked, "Where is he?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a horn.

Lord Elrond and the guards came galloping into the courtyard and surrounded he dwarves, who had gathered around in a circle, weapons at the ready. "Gandalf!" Elrond said.

"Lord Elrond!" Gandalf said, "_My friend! Where have you been?_"

"_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South_", Elrond said, dismounting his horse, "_We slew a number near the Hidden Pass_". Lord Elrond embraced the old wizard. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders", Elrond said, "Something or someone has drawn them near".

"Ah. That may have been us", Gandalf said.

Thorin stepped forward. He glanced at Míreth briefly as she bowed her head to him, before looking up at Elrond.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain", Elrond said.

"I do not believe we have met", Thorin said.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain", Elrond told him.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you", Thorin said, skeptical of what Lord Elrond was saying.

Lord Elrond said something in elvish, that none of the dwarves understood.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin growled, ax raised.

Gandalf opened his mouth to say something, but Míreth stopped him.

"_He is asking if you would like to have dinner_", she said in Khuzdul.

All of the dwarves were shocked at the sound of the small blonde using their language.

If they dwarves didn't know it before, they knew now.

She was half dwarf and half elf.

They debated amongst themselves, before Gloin said, "In that case, lead on".

"Lindir, Míreth, if you would escort our guests to my personal dining area. I'd like to clean up before dinner", Elrond said.

The two nodded and led their guests to Elrond's dining area.

* * *

Gandalf, Elrond, and Thorin entered the small courtyard and sat down at the table where Míreth sat.

All through dinner, Thorin caught himself staring at the young half-breed.

Her existence baffled him.

"Can I help you with something, Prince Thorin? You keep staring at me", she said, taking a drink of her wine.

Thorin cursed to himself in Khuzdul under his breath, but with Míreth's elven hearing she heard it and couldn't help but giggle.

The sound made Fili's head turn in her direction.

Her giggle was the most amazing sound in the world.

He wanted to be the one who made her laugh and giggle. He was brought out of his daydream by Kili saying,

"I can't say I fancy Elf maids myself, too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me. Although, that one there's not bad", Kili said, his eyes falling on Míreth.

Fili wanted to punch his little brother for looking at her like that. While Fili agreed with some of the things Kili was saying, he still thought Míreth was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"What is that blade you carry?" Elrond asked Thorin, "May I see it?"

Thorin handed his sword to him.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin", Elrond said.

"It's a beautifully made blade. May I?" Míreth asked.

"Tis a heavy blade. I doubt you could lift it", Thorin said.

"Is that a challenge, Thorin Oakenshield?" she asked him. She got out of her chair and walked around to where Thorin was seated.

He held the sheath out to her.

She grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out.

Despite what Thorin had said, the blade felt light in her hands.

She ran her fingertips down the blade. "We will have to spar later", she said. She slipped it back into its sheath and said, "May it serve you well, Prince Thorin".

This girl kept getting more and more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Hobbit in any way.**

**A/N- I forgot to mention, but this is done with the extended editions of the Hobbit films.**

* * *

Lord Elrond moved on to Gandalf's new sword. "This is Glamdring. The Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin", Elrond said, "These swords were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age. How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs", Gandalf explained.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked.

"Excuse me", Thorin said getting up from the table.

Míreth watched as he made his way over to his company.

"Thirteen dwarves and a Halfling. Hm. Strange traveling companions, Gandalf", Elrond said, taking a drink of his wine.

"These are descendents of the house of Durin. They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured", Gandalf told him, "They've got a deep love of the arts".

One of the dwarves, Bofur, got up and jumped up on the pedestal in the middle of the courtyard and started singing a drinking tune.

All the dwarves joined in singing, banging their fists on the tables, and throwing food.

Míreth herself couldn't help but join in clapping her hands to the beat and giggling.

When Bofur was done, she jumped out of her seat and clapped as Bofur bowed.

* * *

After dinner, Thorin, the Halfling, Gandalf, and Balin left with Lord Elrond.

Míreth was walking around the grounds of Rivendell.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" she heard.

She turned and saw a golden haired dwarf with a goatee and mustache. "You must be the eldest prince. Prince Fili", she said.

"You would be correct mi'lady, but I don't believe we've been introduced", he said.

"My name is Míreth", she said.

Fili seized her hand and brought it up to his lips where he placed a kiss on her knuckles as she blushed.

"You certainly know how to flatter a girl, _malh raw ernil_ (Golden Lion Prince)", she said, "You should return to your kin. I am sure they will be noticing your absence. Goodnight Prince Fili".

"Goodnight Lady Míreth", he said.

Fili stood in the courtyard until she had disappeared from her sight.

"Fili, what are you doing out here? You should be watching over the company", Thorin said.

"I'm sorry, Uncle", Fili said.

Together they rejoined their kin, but Fili's thoughts remained on Míreth.

* * *

The next day, Fili found Míreth training in one of the courtyards.

She was twirling around fighting invisible opponents with twin dueling knives. Míreth swung and heard a clash of metal as her knife collided with one of Fili's swords.

"Care for a sparring partner?" he asked her.

"Surely it is inappropriate for a prince to spar with a mere lady", she said.

"Judging by the way you were swinging those blades, I'd say you'd been in battle before", Fili said.

"I have never been in battle, master dwarf. I've merely had worthy sparring partners", she told him.

"Am I not a worthy opponent?" he asked.

Thorin, who had been watching the exchange between the blonde and his nephew, stepped out into the courtyard.

"Prince Thorin", Míreth said, bowing her head to him.

"Step aside, Fili", Thorin said.

Fili did as he said.

"Let's see just how good you are", Thorin said, unsheathing Orcrist.

Míreth twirled her knives in her hands.

Fili watched as the two sparred. He noticed that she fought with the ferocity of a dwarf, but with the grace of an elf.

Her elven parentage gave her an advantage over Thorin and she quickly defeated the older dwarf and Fili resisted the urge to clap. "Seems you are out of practice, Thorin Oakenshield", she said, one blade placed across Thorin's throat, "Surely you were not holding back simply because I am a woman?" She released him and sheathed her knives.

"You more experienced than I expected", Thorin told her.

"And like I told your nephew, I have never seen battle, but you were the worthiest opponent I have ever had the pleasure of fighting", she said. She dropped into a low bow before leaving the courtyard.

"Funny little thing, isn't she?" Fili asked Thorin.

Thorin said nothing.

* * *

That night, Míreth came across Thorin wandering the corridors. "Prince Thorin", Míreth said, bowing to him.

"Why do you bow to me?" Thorin asked her.

"Is it not customary to bow to the leader of one's people?" she asked him.

"You are not a full-blooded dwarf", he said.

"Be that as it may, who are you Thorin Oakenshield", she said, "To punish me for something that was not my fault?"

Thorin was taken aback by her response to his insult.

"Elvish blood may run in my veins, but let me tell you one thing, King Under the Mountain; my heart is more dwarf than elf. Goodnight, Thorin Oakenshield", she said. She gave him a small bow and turned and walked away.

Thorin didn't know what to think about the small blonde. She was indeed more like a dwarf than an elf.

He wondered who her parents were.

Was her mother a dwarf or an elf? Where did her dwarven parentage come from? The Blue Mountains? Erebor? Moria?

Thorin shook his head to rid himself of the million questions flowing through his head about the young half-breed. He made his way back to his dwarves. "We leave tomorrow. At first light", he told them.

Fili knew he needed to tell Míreth.


End file.
